


Derek Can't Know

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Derek Can't Know

Stiles lounged on the bed, eyes closed, still tired; Never mind it was 1 in the afternoon. Callie skipped in and went to the bed, kneeling down next to him, folding her arms on the bed and laying her head on them, looking up at him. She stayed silent, thinking he was asleep still. As she watched him, she became bored and slid her finger over his arm, drawing a random pattern. She started humming a random song, softly, and let her eyes roam over Stiles' naked torso. He had begun to work out after the whole Nogitsune fiasco, and his six pack was starting to show. Callie smirked and trailed my fingers over each ab, slowly sliding her entire hand, pressing her palm against him. Stiles opened his eyes and looked down at her, watching, an amused smirk on his face. She ran a finger along the waistband of his jeans and smirked.

"See something you like?" He asked, making her jump and squeak. She clamped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Stiles chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows. Callie punched his shoulder and he laughed. "Hey!"

"You're so mean!" She said, trying desperately to conceal her smile. Stiles smiled and pulled her onto the bed and on top of him. She giggled and shifted, straddling him and sitting up, pressing her hands on his chest. Stiles laid his head back down on the pillow and tilted his head, watching her. Callie giggled. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just...You're really pretty in the morning...Hair all messed up, make-up a mess..."

"Stiles!" Callie squeaked, moving to get off, her mind already with its hands on her make-up wipes in her bag. Stiles grabbed her arms, laughing and pushed her off him and onto her back, pinning her.

"I'm kidding...At least about the make-up." He said. Callie whined, tugging fiercely at her unruly curls.

"Stiles!" She whimpered. Stiles chuckled and pulled her hands down, kissing her. She kissed him back, splaying her hands over his shoulders.

"I'm teasing, Cali. I like your curls." He purred, softly. She giggled and slid her hands over his shoulders and into his hair.

"You're lucky I like you, Stilinski..." She said, tugging his hair gently. Stiles groaned softly and smirked at her.

"Don't test me, Hale..." He said, pulling her hands out of his hair and pinning them to the mattress. He got closer, his nose nuzzling her cheek. Callie giggled and tilted her head back, sighing.

"I need to get home soon. Derek will start to wonder." She said.

"And realize you aren't at a sleepover at Kira's like you told him." Stiles said, running his nose down her neck, his warm breath washing over her. Callie giggled.

"Yes. That too." She said.

"He still has no idea?" Callie shook her head.

"Nope. Not at all." Stiles pulled back, looking down at her.

"Well...I'd better start planning my funeral." He said. Callie giggled and sat up, pushing him up as well.

"Don't be like that." She said.

"What? Big, bad, brother wolf will come for my head if he finds out." Stiles said.

"He's fine with us being together." She said. Stiles gave her a look and Callie giggled. "Okay, so he's not entirely thrilled...But he's not on a borderline killing rampage."

She pushed Stiles onto his back and got up, grabbing her shirt and pulling it on. Stiles sunk into the pillows and watched her as she pulled on her jeans.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He said, tucking an arm behind his head. Callie giggled and glanced back at him as she pulled on her bracelet and rings.

"So do I. But he  _ WILL _ go on a killing rampage if I'm not home soon." Callie said. She pulled back her curls, forcing them into the ponytail and slipped on her shoes, grabbing for her bag. Callie slipped her phone into her back pocket and went back to Stiles. She leaned on the bed to him and kissed him deeply. Stiles kissed her back and slid a hand to the back of her head, wrapping his hand around the pony. Callie broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes to look down at him, smiling. "Thank you for last night."

Stiles smirked. "No...Thank YOU..." He said. Callie giggled and stood, going to the door. Just before she left, she stopped, hand on the door frame, and looked at him.

"Derek can't know, Stiles..." Callie said, a serious expression on her face. Stiles gave her a soft smile and nodded.

**"He won't. I promise." Stiles said. Callie smiled, lightly and left. Stiles sighed, laying back and stretched before getting up. He tossed his discarded clothes from the previous night into his hamper. He tidied up most of his room before he got to his dresser. He smirked and tossed the, now, empty condom wrapper in the trash. **


End file.
